If I Should Die
by Gleefanx10
Summary: Katniss sings to Peeta in their cave in one of their lasts nights of the Hunger Games. AU-ish


**Here is a songfic/one shot that was just in my mind so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Katniss wakes up to more thunder crashing outside their cave. It has been raining all day. She sits up, but all too fast, because she is cold without the insulation of the sleeping bag and the body heat coming from Peeta.<p>

She looks down to see Peeta, sleeping so soundly, as if the world around him were completely silent. She smiles a small smile. He looks so handsome and peaceful. But her smile fades when she is reminded of per predicament. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. What she was feeling anymore. At first, even the thought of her developing the slightest of feelings towards the boy were…preposterous.

_It's all for show. It's not real. I'm not in love, he's not in love. _She tried to convince herself. But of course, without fail, she figured out…it was real. For her it was at least. She had no idea whether Peeta was actually in love with her, or if he had superb acting skills. She was in love with Peeta, but she knew neither could live, while the other survived. When it came down to it, at least one of them would have to die.

She hated the Hunger Games. She hated the Capitol. She hated not knowing when or if she was going to breathe her last breath. Eat her last meal. Kiss her last kiss. They were sick. The Hunger Games were the Capitols sick form of entertainment. Watching kids…12, 13, 16, 18 year old _kids_ kill each other to the death and they get a kick out of it! But Katniss knows she didn't have any other choice coming into the Games. She loves Prim with all her heart, but she knows she wouldn't have made it far.

She looks down at Peeta, then out of the cave into the rain, tears daring to fall. She had to keep herself composed, for the camera's sake, but inside…she was dying.

She wants Peeta. She wants Peeta and herself, safe, together back in District 12. Away from cameras, away from weapons, away from everything. She wants a family, but she knows she can't have one. The thought of seeing a mini Peeta or a mini Katniss fighting for their lives just like they were right now, is almost more unbearable then losing Peeta himself.

She turns her head when she hears faint moaning, and she sees Peeta stirring in his sleep. She shushes him, not wanting him to wake just yet.

She thinks of him dying. Her, sitting over him like she is now. She'd probably be crying. She doesn't know if she is strong enough to win and survive, but she would try to for Peeta. She thinks of Rue. Her young, lifeless body that was once so full of it. He thought of all the things she would miss, dying so young. It wasn't fair. And then she remembers singing Rue to sleep, well death.

Katniss returns her gaze to her sleeping boy, looking at him earnestly. She combs through his hair with her fingers and begins to sing.

_If I should die this very moment_

_I wouldn't feel_

_For I've never known completeness_

_Like being here_

She sings softly, in an almost whisper, caressing his cheek, stroking it with her fingers.

_Wrapped in the warmth of you_

_Loving…every breath of you_

_Why live life from dream to dream_

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming…_

_Ends_

Her lasts lyrics, barely audible.

She sees him, smile in his sleep. She lets out a happy sigh, wishing he knew the truth about how she felt.

She leaned down, kissing him, oh-so gently on the lips. Then the nose, the temple, and the forehead.

She lies back down in the suitcase, embracing herself into Peeta. She doesn't go.

"I love you." She whispers into his chest.

Katniss slowly finds her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, sleep creeping over her. But before she lets her dreams take over her, she swears that she can hear a faint voice from beside her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>I just finished the Hunger Games, like a couple of minutes ago and as I was reading the cave parts this just came to my mind. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
